Cable lock mechanisms may be used to physically connect a laptop computer, tablet, cell phone or other programming device to a fixed structural location (a laptop docking station, wall bracket, table leg, etc.). One commonly used cable lock system is a “Kensington” cable lock, wherein a small, metal-reinforced hole (sometimes referred to as a “Kensington Security Slot” or “K-Slot”) is provided on small or portable computers and electronics equipment (for example, laptops, computer monitors, desktop computers, gaming consoles, and video projectors, etc.) and combined with a metal anchor attached to a rubberized metal cable secured with a key or combination lock. The end of the cable has a small loop that allows the cable to be looped around a permanent object, such as a heavy table or other similar equipment,
Generally, the intention of installing a cable lock is to prevent or discourage theft or other unauthorized removals from a specific physical location, beyond the range of the cable lock relative to some fixed point. A number of factors determine the strength of the security achieved by cable lock systems, including the resiliency of the cable or the structural connections thereto, and the effectiveness of any alarm system associated with the cable in alerting a responsible party (shopkeeper, computer center monitor, loss prevention officer, etc.).